Darius x Quinn
by Hesatia
Summary: First time I ever wrote a smutty story about one of my favorite pairings of all time, Darius and Quinn. Mature content and it's from Quinns P.O.V I hope you like it, it's a bit cheesy at times :D sorry probably not going to finish this one.


The falling snow was so beautiful I couldn't stop staring… Though the best sight was Valor trying to shake it off, but it just kept falling on him. I gently brushed the snow from his feathers and set him to look for the assassin from above. I didn't really want to be here, but orders are orders. Harsh weather of Freljord wasn't my thing but I kept on moving through the white landscape. Though perhaps I like the crunching sound of snow, the quiet white meadow… I can almost hear my heart beat. Times like these make me smile, I should look a little silly smiling like that, hah. Though Valor has the best view, sometimes I wish I was the one flying. I wonder where I am supposed to go, wandering these lands while sun is already setting is not a good idea. Valor is not back yet… Where is he, I feel lonely without him. It's so cold… My fingers are beginning to turn purple, I won't be able to fight like this… The grey sky isn't consoling me either…I much rather bright blue sea above my head… I wonder if I shoot an arrow… will this glass sky shatter and reveal the true endless ocean that hides underneath. That was the moment my heart sank to the depths of darkest abyss. Looking at the sky I saw Valor falling straight from the sky… pierced by a frost arrow. The only thing that kept me together was falling. I rushed and caught him before he could fall…his blood was over my hands and I truly thought that the glass sky is crumbling bringing me down with it. I did all I could, fixed him as much as I could, but the sun was already gone, no shadows, only white snow and black sky. If he dies… If he dies again. Hot tears poured down my face…all I can do is to hold him… I gently wrapped my hands around Valor and laid down on cold snow and closed my eyes. I wished someone would tell me what to do… Slowly the cold numbed all I felt and I gave into darkness…Without him I don't want to live…

"Valor… my brother…" Snowflakes kept gently covering us and burying under white veil of dreams. Everything will fade… All will fade…

"Stupid woman! What are you doing?!" All will fade, will fade to white. I want him to fly again in that blue sky, to fly with him… But who will pierce the grey thick glass covering my dream? I felt pain in my fingertips and slowly opened my eyes to see the most pure blue sky, so bright but cold. I want to go there, I want to be beside my brother…I miss him, I miss our dreams I miss his kind smile. I came to my senses… I felt motion, when I looked I saw him… The one that shattered the darkness shrouding my heart and sky. On his shoulder sat Valor with bandaged wing and looked at me with painful expression . He must have been worried. Then I heard though and mean voice

"So you can walk now?, you're heavy, get a move on!" He looked at me but his face did not offer sympathy.

"I think I can, thank you" He placed me on the ground but my limbs were still numb from the cold so I instantly fell to my knees. " Useless woman!" He hissed and took me in his hands again. Besides his mean attitude he wasn't that bad…and his chest was so warm…without knowing I nestled in his arms. I just heard a silent caught from him, but he didn't say anything, I wondered where will this take me. I smiled slightly…Valor is alive.

I didn't know where we were going but I didn't think anything would do us harm. I was so wrong…oh so wrong… A huge crystal arrow knocked him out and I flew out of his arms and hit a pile of snow, Valor fell beside and didn't move. The man that saved me fell unconscious on the ground…he blocked all the damage...he carried me…he saved me and Valor. I took one glimpse at both of them and rage overcame me. I know, I'm on my own…but rage is keeping me alive. I know what is right in my heart! I took my crossbow and charged. Whoever dares to hurt my friends is my enemy! I ran toward the direction the arrow came and saw a beautiful woman with an enchanted bow…

"Who was she?", I thought, but my reprise was broken as she aimed at me with a frost arrow…the one that hit Valor, the one that hurt him! The arrows she shot made my movement slow and I didn't know how to beat her, but if I don't do anything they will die… I will die.. I heard Valor in the sky, I knew he was in pain but he dived straight for the beautiful woman's face and blinded her. It was just for a second but it was enough for me to shoot her and graze her shoulder. But she still managed to shoot so many arrows, and they were so icy and cold that my hands and legs were frozen all over and I was barely able to move. But Valor from above is keeping me alive.. I have to do my best to survive, I must believe! I dashed toward the woman escaping the frost that clutched on my body, and I shall not fear, I'll stay strong, I will fight! I released the final arrow from my crossbow and it hit her arm this time. I was so sure she will not be able to shoot…but yet again… I was wrong and she hit me right in the chest.

"I'm sorry Valor…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

My vision blurred and I fell… "You're not as useless of a woman as I thought" Then it all went black… Will I wake up? Only silence…but then I..

"Don't die on me stupid woman"

" It's Quinn…Thank...you.."

I felt warmth and pain…so much pain.. I screamed from the bottom of my lungs when he pulled the arrow from my chest. I woke up and saw his worried face, a hint of sweat on his brow and felt his hand holding my chest. I knew he was trying to save me…It felt like he held my bird heart tightly in his palms yet it was gentle and warm.

"I'm glad you're safe…take care of Valor for me, will you?" I whispered. His face changed to fear, emotion that didn't suit him.

"I owe you my life, with this I shall return the favor. You will live." He tried to be confident but his voice was shaking. He took out few bottles of red liquid and tried to make me drink it, but from pain my teeth were clenched and it was just not possible. He could not stop pressuring my chest with one of his hands or I would bleed out. So with his free hand he tried to force me the liquid.

"Goddamn you, woman!" He opened three bottles and started to drink them but then he forcefully opened my mouth with his hand and pressed his lips on mine, making me drink it. My eyes opened wide and my mouth opened on it's own. I thought my lips will get burned from his warmth. After a second my body relaxed and accepted him, I didn't know that a kiss would feel so good. Even when I drank all the liquid he didn't move his lips away for a while, but then he jerked his head back and loudly said "You have courage to survive, I see it in your burning eyes." . I felt the wound slowly closing and the pain fading, but my heart kept on racing and beating like a battle drum. I turned my head to see valor beside me looking all worried. But just now I noticed I was in a wooden house. Well, I'm not going to ask him where he took me, yet. After all he just saved me. Suddenly my face turned red and I realized that he was still holding his hand on my…breast!? He saw my face and with a swift movement turned around and took his hand away. I could see his ears getting red. He went to a cabinet and got a blanket, without meeting my gaze he threw it to me and said.

"My debt is paid. You said you're Quinn. I'm Darius. Remember me, I'm the one that will change this world to the way it is supposed to be!" I smiled, so he is a man of justice… But then he continued

"I don't know who you are, or where you learned your skills, but you're a good warrior, and we seem to have the same enemy, woman. I think you'd be one great asset to the army of Noxus." No…no… He is from Noxus?! I felt like my guts turned around inside and my face went pale.

"Are you okay? Well you will have time to recover until my commander decides what to do with you." I didn't want to sit up, I just layed in bed he placed me in and didn't think at all. Why him… My heart was still racing but at the same time I felt incredible sadness, not because he is Noxian…but that I could never feel his lips again on mine…He won't even look at me when he finds out I'm Demacian…

First time in my life I wanted to be born somewhere else. I couldn't help but get glimpses of his strong frame, his broad shoulder and his burning hot lips…but he did that to save my life, to pay a debt. I know that! Yet he took my first kiss… It's not like I can stop thinking of him so easily. But I should! Just forget it, it means nothing to you, you hear me?! NOTHING! I made a little ball of sadness out of myself and pretended that he wasn't there…in my mind and already in my heart. I'm so stupid to let this happen… I tried not to cry but all of the feelings were building up in my throat and I let out a painful sound. I hoped to gods he didn't hear it. I'm pathetic, why doesn't my heard stop aching? I didn't choose it, I don't want it! I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder.

" Are you all right?" He asked and forced me to face him. " Does it still hurt?" His face was calm and collected, tone confident. His strong character allured me and made me want kiss him again, but I can't. His strong arms reminded me how he carried me and I blushed. I want it again…why? He saw my teary eyes and gently lifted up my chin to look at my face. He wiped the tears and said

" As long as you don't give into fear and flee the fight I will stand along side you and protect you. I loathe nothing more than cowards. You can cry here, but at the time of battle take all the pain you've collected and turn it to strength Quinn. That's the only way you can survive." He tried to smile to encourage me but that was the thing that set me off, I suddenly leaped into his arms and cried. Because this man that I feel so safe with will hate me, this man I want to hold will want to kill me. He was confused and shocked from my action but didn't push me away. I could feel his warmth, his strength making me calm and I wished to stay this way forever. I felt him shiver a bit. Is he cold? Maybe he got sick from carrying me? I felt his hands slowly being placed on my back and gently pushing me to him. That was the moment I realized I was still shirtless. My body started heating up and my heart racing…my vision was jumping to every corner of the room. Good thing Valor was sleeping, he'd never forgive me! But I won't either… I pretended that I don't understand and buried my face in his chest, hoping he won't understand and push me away. But his hands were slowly wandering my back making my mind overheat. His breath got bit uneven when he touched my delicate frame. Comparing to his body mine was like a thin small girl, if he wished he'd break me with one hand, but now he held me so gently. From sympathy? Or more… I wonder…

His breath was tickling my neck and I shivered. He suddenly placed his hands on my shoulders gently pushed me away from him. But that's the thing that exposed my shirtless chest and unconsciously I screamed and kicked him off the bed.

" Don't look at me!" I shouted. " Dumb woman, don't cling to me like that then!" He responded angrily, but his face was as red as mine. He took as stand and rushed out of the house. I was left there with my own embarrassment. After I calmed down I took a look around. The place was a wooden cottage. It had one big room with a bed I was in, kitchen and fireplace. Other room was bathroom I assumed. The place was cozy and warm. I looked around to find my shirt. I did find it but it was ripped to shreds and I thought of something to replace it with, but nothing came to mind. I looked at the window and saw only white, it was huge storm outside. And he left. HE LEFT? In this weather? I jumped out of the bed and wrapped the blanked around myself and turned towards the door. I didn't care if I freeze, I have to bring him back, it's my fault he left anyway. Who would want to touch a woman like me… Pretty women have long hair and can dance and are graceful. Me? I'm nothing like that, most men think I'm a guy…No one would like me, but it's okay I have Valor. I turned back and looked at him sleeping safely on the cabinets top. I opened the door and stepped outside. I need to bring him back and apologize, he is probably thinking I'm an ungrateful slut…

It was windy and snowing outside, and I was already freezing but that didn't stop me from stepping outside. I looked around and saw only white piles of snow, in the distances I could see mountains. I stepped through the snow with my bare feet, this is nothing compared to the loss of the one you love. The cold was biting my skin and walking was hard but I can't give up and I won't. I couldn't see anything through the storm and wandered around aimlessly… I didn't know what time it was but the sky was already getting darker and darker. My only thought was to bring him back, I didn't think much besides that and kept walking. Suddenly I felt my feet slipping and I fell on the ground. I stood up and decided to turn back, but there was a huge a ice pillar blocking my way.

"Well, well, well… Who do were have here?" I heard a creeping sound behind my back.

"A woman…? Well dear, I could say this is not your lucky day." I turned around and froze, before me stood a troll, a disgusting beast holding a weapon the size of a tree trunk. He was three or more times larger than me…and I was alone, no Valor, no crossbow, not even a damned shirt!

"This will be fun…for me" He laughed and lunged at me with incredible speed. I tried to run but the ice was to slippery and he caught up with me in a fraction of a second. He grabbed me with both hands and squeezed my torso and neck. All I could do is to make a dull squeak, I couldn't breathe and I couldn't move.

"I wonder what's inside you? Maybe if I squeeze you a little harder you'll show?" He was absolutely enjoying my pain, his grin proved it. He kept on laughing but the worst happened when he pulled off the blanket off my shoulders and held me like a doll with one of his hands.

"Perhaps you came to my territory to be my wife…? In that case I pronounce you troll king and wife! HAHAHAHHA" He laughed so loudly and threw me in a pile of snow.

"What a pretty sight…" He kept on grinning and walking towards me. My body broken and guts turning inside me told me to run, but I couldn't my mind was frozen and immobilized by fear. Now he stood right beside me and his hand reaching towards the lower part of my clothing. I was scared, so scared… wishing for someone to save me. Valor? Brother?...Da-rius…? I started crying and hoping for someone to save me…But then I understood, that there is no one. Troll king squeezed me so hard with his hand my consciousness started to fade… In that darkness of my mind, body and soul…Hiding deeply within me there was a flare… Bright and lonely flare… In the evening sky, falling down bright red. That was it. This was my will to survive, the flare of life of all I hold dear, of all I intend to do. I opened my eyes and felt rage overtake me. My humanity, my fears were gone… With a loudest battle scream I clawed at his hand and I bit it, kicked it and raged on. I won't die without a fight, I won't give up just yet! He finally released me but he was about to crush me with the giant club he had. Then my eyes widened and I saw an axe held by his neck, it suddenly pulled the troll. It was Darius, without any emotion he kept on slicing at the troll. But it couldn't be defeated, with every successful strike Darius received one back as well. I can't be useless, and without a thought I jumped on the trolls back and sunk my fingernails to his eyes, my teeth to his neck trying to pull out any artery. Darius took this chance and the moment I jumped off the trolls back he attempted to cut his head off but the troll moved in time and the blow sliced his shoulder instead. With the most painful roar troll pulled out the axe that was deep within his flesh and retreated. And as I was coming back to my senses, I took the blanket from the ground and wrapped it around myself. Darius looked at me with anger and shouted

"Why did you leave?! Are you completely out of your mind?!" I couldn't say a word but then they came out by themselves

"I was looking for you… the storm …I didn't want you to get cold." He looked at me like I'm a brainless sheep and laughed.

"Still you can be stupid, woman! But you at least fight well." He stepped towards me and looked at my pale and tired face with this flare in his eyes…yes the flare I have inside me. He has it too and he sees mine… He took me in his arms and looked at me

"What idiot walks barefooted through snow, without even a weapon at their side?" With every step he took I felt safer and safer in his arms. I wished this moment would last forever. He kicked the door and they opened he rushed to the bed throwing me on it then turned towards the cabinet and took few more of the red bottles he had before. He drank one of them and threw me another and grinned.

"Will you drink it or will you need help like before?" My face turned red.

"No thank you, I am capable of this myself." What nerve does this guy have to look down on me like this, it's not like I wanted to kiss him or anything! He looked inside a cabinet and took a grey shirt and tossed it on top of me.

"Here, that's all I have, but it will have to do"

" Thank you…for everything…" I said quietly.

" Could …you please turn around?" I asked while blushing. He looked at me and chuckled

" It's not like I haven't seen you already" But he still turned around and I put on the shirt he gave me. It was two times too big, but better than nothing, and it smelled like tobacco and sweat, but it wasn't repulsive.

" I'm going out for a bit don't come looking for me." He said and left the cabin. At that time Valor wake up and came closer to me. I gently ruffled his feathers and heard my stomach growl. We haven't eaten anything from yesterday. I didn't clearly understand the timing. So yesterday at noon I arrived to Freljord, wandered at least 5hours, Valor got shot. Then I passed out… Darius must have carried me all night! That I realized because when I woke up it was light. Then we were attacked… Hmm so yes, this whole day was difficult… I almost died there… I turned red remembering all that happened, but I didn't die because he saved me, twice. While I was thinking upon the things that happened Darius came back. He opened the door and threw a deer on the ground. That's why he left the cabin in the first place. Blood was everywhere, on his clothes and his face. He looked at me and frowned

" You can't seriously feel sorry for the deer?" I wasn't feeling sorry for it, I was looking at his fearless face that was so alluring to me.

" Kill or be killed, nothing to feel sorry about" I said with a straight face, those words set him in a good mood, his frown disappeared and he started taking his bloody armor off. He placed it in the corner and dragged the deer closer to the corner of the kitchen, leaving the blood trail. I took a rag and bucket of water that was placed near by and without a word started cleaning the blood before the whole cabin started to reek of blood. I never seen myself as someone special, so I tried to make my existence as useful as it can be, that's why I wanted to become a knight. To do something thrilling and worthwhile. After a while I was finished and turned to Darius. He was already chopping up the deer into smaller pieces and throwing the meat in bucket of snow. The cabin had no electricity, nor plumbing and nothing that could make the stay more comfortable. The only light source was a fireplace, yet it was warm and cozy. The sound the burning fire made didn't let the awkwardness overtake the moment either. Darius jerked his head towards the kitchen cabinets and I understood that he wanted me to help prepare the dinner, after all he hadn't eaten anything either. I opened them and found canned food for…let's see at least a half of year. I picked a few cans of vegetables, spices and found a rather large pot. But I didn't know where to get water. Do I really need to melt the snow? Darius noticed my confusion and told me.

" There is a well behind the cabin." I took another bucket and started walking towards the door when he threw his shoes at me.

"Wear them, yours are still drenched." I was happy, he thought of me.

" Thank you" I put them on, but they were too big for me, besides that they were warm from his own feet and made my own purple frozen feet warmer and livelier. I came back with the water and gave back him the shoes. He was already done with the meat but he was to the deer's hide and fur. I wonder why… But I continued to prepare the meal, I took the meat and spiced it up, then canned vegetables and then all to the pot and ready! It was nicely set up and boiling in the fireplace. I took a peek at Darius and for my surprise our gaze met, he hurried and took his eyes away. I felt my heart skip a beat, then he gently said

"Here" He placed the deer's fur on the ground as a carpet by the bed." Stand here it shouldn't be cold anymore" I even stepped back, he took his time to do this for me. The more I looked at him the more I liked him. The dinner was ready, we ate without a word and I cleaned up the dishes after. But none of us wanted to sleep yet. Valor was feasting on it's own chunk of meat Darius had given him. In my surprise Valor liked him and didn't mock him at all. For a while we started talking and he told me about how you must do everything to survive, he told me about his brother and I told him about mine.

"Grief can only make you stronger, so you can protect those you couldn't before." More he talked the more I understood that his strength comes from suffering. The light was dim in the fireplace and the shadows danced on his face. He looked at me and said

" You should sleep." And pointed to bed. "What about you?" I wondered.

"I'll sleep here, I'm used to it, don't look at me like that." I didn't want him to catch a cold, I didn't want him to sleep on the ground for me. I faced him with all my bravery and said

" We can share the bed, it's not like I take a lot of space in it." His face was conflicted and his eyes widened while my face was red, did I really just invited a man to sleep with me? He grinned " So you like what you see that much, woman?" He stood up from the ground and stepped towards me, placed one hand on my back and pulled me to himself, he whispered to my ear " What would you like me to do while were in that bed,hm?" My face went red and my heart started racing.

" S-sleep! Do-on't t-tea-se me!" He released me from his grip and giggled

" You're the one that invited me" He took his shirt off and shoes.

"Are you going back on your words, missy?" I got angry, yet again he thinks he's so, so….grrr! He layed in bed and turned towards the door and said

" Get a move on, I won't do anything to you." I rushed by his side, not knowing how happy I was at that moment. I can't sleep, I can only stare at his back, it's so broad and warm. The fire went out and it was getting cold, unconsciously I pressed myself to his back for more warmth, when I did that I felt his body shiver a bit. Not long after he turned around and whispered " Are you cold?" I didn't want him to waste logs for fire and I whispered back

" I'll be fine" but then he placed his arm over me and pulled me to his chest. It was so warm…no it was hot, burning and my body felt like it was light up on fire. It felt so good…after a while my leg was on top of his and my body wanted to be closer and closer. I was too conscious about his leg being between mine. His breathing became uneven and fast, his body tensed up so suddenly adjusted his position and his leg pressed right between mine, at that time I wanted to die because I let out a moan, I couldn't stop myself and I tried to escape the position but then he moved his leg again, pressing harder this time around, and it made me squeak again. I hate myself, I want to die…I suddenly pushed myself from his arms and turned my back to him. His arms still found a way to hold me tight and now he was spooning me. For the first time in my life I wanted a man. And he was my enemy, the one that will end my life someday, and I wanted him to make me his. I was going out of my mind, but when I felt a bulge pressing on my bottom, I overheated. I literally wanted to turn around and hop on him, but good thing he turned around swiftly. I would have done something I know I'd regret… After a while my exhaustion kicked in and I slowly fell asleep while thinking how he felt about me…

When I woke up I was facing him…I smiled and looked at his sleeping face. It felt that even now he could snap anyone in two, his hand was around my waist and I was nestling in his arms. I'll just stay here for a while, it's so warm… I closed my eyes smiled. But then I felt him move, he supported himself on one arm and whispered

"Why are you smiling?" He gently brushed his hand through my cheek and hair. My heart skipped a beat…does he like long hair? He pressed me a bit tighter to himself but then released me and got out of bed. I didn't know how my face looked but I knew I had the stupidest smile on my face. I opened my eyes and sat in bed, Valor was munching on another piece of meat, Darius was making a fire, I glanced at him but I couldn't look at him. I clearly remember what happened at night.

"Good morning" I said and kept on blushing, still feeling his hand in my hair.

"Good morning" He replayed and kept on fixing us breakfast. I looked around for the water, I wanted to wash my face but again Darius picked it up from my expression and said. " Behind the well 500meters north there is a hot spring, not a bath but better than cold water." For this I was thankful and nodded. He turned at me and gave me a bowl of food, I ate it in a split second. After breakfast, Darius left and told me to stay here, after all he was supposed to bring me in as one of his solders. I sat on bed and thought about it, I still have to find Talon and return to Demacia. But for now I'll play along, I can't risk to get killed by him. I opened the door and released Valor outside. Oh how happy he was, diving in the sky. He couldn't fly as much as he wished, his wing was still damaged. I noticed that it was already noon, we have slept too much. I wandered around to find the hot spring he told me about. There it was, small but steaming. I dropped all my clothes and dived in, this was like heaven, all my exhaustion and all of the pain just disappeared. The place was in the woods so I didn't have to worry being too exposed and could enjoy the bath for a while. Before finishing I washed all my clothes and put them on the rocks. I enjoyed floating in the water and rewinded all the things that happened over and over. Best solution I could think of is to wait and let him reveal his comrades' hiding place and after that I'll make my escape. After finishing I wrapped myself up in the blanket and took my clothes. While returning to the house I saw Valor scouting, he told me that Darius is coming back so I rushed back to the cabin. The clothes tried fast when I put them near fireplace and I rushed to put them on while Darius didn't catch me naked. It was already about 7 in evening when he returned with some fresh food and a frown on his face. I was curious where he was and what had happened.

" Is something wrong?" I didn't want to rush him but I wanted to know.

" Stupid good for nothing assassin is supposed to bring me information about my mission, without him my orders are stay here and wait for him. But he is missing and nowhere to be found.", he said, with an inquisitive look on his face while glancing at me, as if wishing to judge my reaction from such an information. I simply acted as if what I heard was nothing of importance to me, although I assumed he was talking about Talon. I didn't mind staying here longer, maybe Darius could even bring me Talon himself, that'd be amusing. I didn't ask where he had gotten the food, maybe there is a town nearby, that would be somewhat convenient for my escape. After preparing dinner and eating I wanted to let Valor in, but he refused to come in the cabin. So he decided to stay out tonight. Now I was left alone with Darius, it's not that I complain. I gazed upon his strong frame and analyzed every inch of his body. He had caught my stare and grinned.

" Why are you looking at me like this? Are you going to have me for dinner?" I turned away when I understood what he was implying, but when he said

" Or maybe I should have you as a desert?" my face turned red and I couldn't speak a word. He was enjoying teasing me. The memories of yesterday came into my mind and made it hard to bare. Talking, looking, thinking of him was driving me crazy. But I couldn't, he is my enemy! I can't. The fire was already getting low and it was time to sleep. But my heart was beating so loudly there was no way I could sleep. He layed in bed without a word but he didn't face the door, I joined and stared at the ceiling , now he was facing me. I knew my breath was uneven and my heart was trying to escape my body. His existence, his warmth was making my body shiver from anticipation. I looked at him, he was also tense, and stared into my eyes. The fire went out and it was hard to see anything in the night, but now he wrapped his arms around me and said

" It's warmer this way" My eyes gleamed with a genius thought and I replayed

"Are you sure you don't just want to hold me?" I shouldn't have tried to be like that.

"What if I do want to hold you? How you going to stop me?" He grinned, I couldn't see it but I know that right now he was grinning from ear to ear. He pushed me down on the bed and got on top of me, I couldn't move an inch.

" You shouldn't say things that can get you in unfavorable situations." He said but I felt his weight on me, I felt his face close to my neck and his hot breath on my neck. My head was already spinning but I didn't want him to stop, he gently brushed his hand on my side, feeling up the shape of my body. I wanted him to, I want him. He pressed his lips to my neck and traced it down until over my shoulder.

" You smell like cinnamon…" he whispered

" And taste like vanilla…" He lifted up his face and pressed his lips on mine, I didn't know what was happening but my body knew. I kissed him back, his hot lips on mine, I want them to stay there. After a minute of kissing his tongue found a way in my mouth and played with mine. Our breathing was heavy and my body was flaring up, while I was trying to touch his own. My mind was blank. I wanted more…but he suddenly stopped and turned away from me. I'm confused.. why? I felt like crying, did I do something wrong? Then he spoke

" Back where you are from you must have a husband worrying about you." My eyes widened and I chuckled.

" No. I do not have one. Do you really think men like a brutish, short haired girl like me? You were the one that kissed me for the first time too!" I said too much, but it was the truth.

"But you're beautiful…" He turned around and faced me. " They must be blind." My heart jumped out of my chest when he said that. All I could feel was his tight grip on my body, slowly I relaxed and gave in to his warmth. I just wanted to be this way as long as I could, I wish I could forget who I am….Slowly, we fell asleep in each other's arms eagerly expecting the new day to come..

I opened my eyes and sat in bed. It was still the middle of the night. My eyes opened wide and my mouth opened. I couldn't breathe I just looked at sleeping Darius by my side. What I become? A smoking gun… I can't fight these bad intentions. My heart betrayed my country , my own feelings are my biggest enemy. I stared at him… I can feel the fever deep in my bones. The wish to hold him. What will happen next? Can I really chose my country when I lust for my enemy. I was never the type to lie to myself so I'll admit that I want this man and no other. He is just a human and so am I. Love shouldn't be restricted. That is my own justice, my own truth and I will fight for it, if he kills me so be it. I kissed his forehead and nestled back into his arms. I decided to not let go of him. Why? Because he has the same flare I, Valor and my brother, Caleb. No one in the world understood us, but now he became part of my life, so fast, so unexpected… I kept staring at the ceiling and threw away my past, because alongside him now, for the first time in my life I felt alive. Soon after these thoughts I fell asleep and didn't wake up until the morning. Sun that reached my skin through the window warmed me, even though it was cold outside. Darius had woken up before me and started a fire. I glanced at him, but he didn't play any attention. I made a pouty face and said "good morning". He placed few more logs into the fire and lifted his head up and finally looked at me." Good morning Quinn" I loved hearing how he says my name. My heart jumped and I smiled, but his face didn't show any emotions. Maybe he was just playing with me yesterday? I got out of bed and lifted up my arms and stretched letting out a yawn. I washed my face in cold water and started preparing food for breakfast. He was quite content with my cooking, also he wasn't very fond of doing it himself so I took upon this task myself. I felt his presence behind me, I could see his shadow over me and the feeling it given me wasn't a good one. He finally said " Where are you from Quinn? What are you doing here?" Good thing he didn't look at my face, it was probably confused and pale, it would given me away. I can't say I'm a commoner, because he's not stupid, I can't say the truth, not yet… " I'm… from Sejuani's tribe, she asked me to scout for her." I've never seen Sejuani nor Ashe before, but the clan wars were a common knowledge. To think of it…Ashe's bow is enchanted, I never thought that the woman I confronted was the queen of Freljord herself. If that is so I'm in big trouble! But now I don't want to be killed by Darius. I felt how a cold chill crawled down my spine when he said. " I see, but now you're my prisoner, if you run… I'll make sure you'll never walk again." He laughed loudly "Personally I have no intention of hurting you, you'd make a good scout for my cause, wherever you'd be from, from now on you're mine." I faked a laugh and tried to talk as confidently as I could." Well, I don't have a choice do I?" and I turned to face him, if I avoid his gaze he'll suspect me of lying. He grinned and whispered in my ear "Indeed, you do not." This situation kept getting more dangerous and I felt it, but the thrill of it and his eyes were keeping me here, stuck and unable to quit this addiction. He turned around and let me resume cooking. I was relieved and hoped that my heart will stop racing from fear. Indeed Darius was a strong and smart man, I couldn't defeat him in anyway alone, but I didn't want to. What I honestly wanted was to make him mine, and mine alone, I might not seem the possessive type, but that's not true, we all are bad, that's human nature, we all do everything in our power to survive and get what we want. Looking and talking with Darius I understood that justice is different for everyone, and the things we do for it will always be wrong. Killing for a good cause doesn't make it justifiable. That's what he told me while I was cooking and the discussion continued on while we were eating. The more he talked, the more I understood that there was little difference between Noxus and Demacia. Noxus does bad things and doesn't hide it, meanwhile Demacia speaks of justice and still does the same things as Noxus. The more I understood that the more my guts turned around. My wish to fight for righteous Demacia, was a wish to do the dirty work while lying to myself, that I'm doing the right thing. After breakfast I let Valor in, actually I had to force him in, he felt too much at home outside and wanted to do nothing with indoors, but Darius threw a chunk of meet at him and bought his stay, at least while Valor was feasting. Sat on the bed and Darius was leaning against the wall near the fireplace. We continued talking, he was pretty open about his opinion. " I think all the weak, non worthy of life scumbags have to be eradicated. This land has no place for trash. Wither it would be noxian or demacian. I have no respect for cowards and weaklings." He sighed and continued. " That is why Noxus is going to be changed and united, that's all I want. The world that is right. That the ones working and trying could get the place that they deserve and the ones not doing anything would stay where they are." I looked at him with keen interest, I also think that it's unfair when people that were born in rich families would get away with anything, I worked so hard for my spot under the sun, so did he. But there are people that are basking in the sunshine without even trying. " Why are you telling me this?" I asked. He grinned" Because you're mine, If you run away I'll hunt you down and kill you." His face became completely serious and scary. He was completely serious of killing me. Where have I gotten myself into…? I couldn't stay in this small room anymore, my emotions were so mixed I needed room to breathe and calm down. " I'm going out for a walk." I said and turned towards the door. He stood up and declared. " You're not going alone, or you'll end up another troll king's wife." I turned around and asked " So you were watching?" "Yes" He replayed and continued " I was watching wither you give up and die or fight and live. If you'd given up I would never had helped you, cowards will die and strong will get stronger." I guess the choice to keep on fighting saved my life. I put on my shoes and left through the door, Valor flew right away too, without a haste Darius did the same. Walking outside was a good idea, even if we didn't talk. I could finally breathe, I was calmer, now I wished I had never met him, because parting with him now would be painful. I didn't look at Darius but I felt him walking along with me. " I want to show you something." He said and took my wrist. He walked really fast and pulled me. " Close your eyes." He ordered and I did so, would he hurt me if I don't? I don't know… He stopped dragging me and carefully lead me. After ten minutes he stopped. " Open your eyes" I slowly opened them and my heart stopped, the white snow meadow was blooming in red. Tiny bushes had bloomed in red flowers. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, my jaw dropped and I was speechless. After a second I noticed Valor in one of the tree tops, no wonder he didn't want to come back to the cabin. This sight was so beautiful… "Chaenomeles" He said." This are what they called, beautiful aren't they? Only flowers I could ever like… not spoiled by sunshine and in harsh weather they bloom and fight for survival…. Like… y.." he was interrupted by a suspicious sound. It was a sound of sprinting, something heavy was running towards us. But when I saw it, it was too late, the bear was already lunging at me and about to claw my face out. But what I saw was Darius, his face twisted in pain. The bear clawed his shoulder and was ready to bite his head off. Valor lunged at the bear and blinded it temporarily, Darius while being wounded still attacked it and fought it with his bare hands. The fake feeling of safety got the better of us… I saw a rock hiding between the blooming bushes and ran towards it, it was buried under the branches and I grazed my hands, but it didn't matter once I got the rock I rushed back at the bear and jumped on it's back, Valor supported me for above and gauged it's eyes while Darius was wrestling it. I hit the bears head until my hands were stained with blood and I cracked it skull. I kept bashing the beast it shook me off and I hit the ground, but only for a split second, I attacked again and hit it's head again and again until the beast was lying dead. I was covered in blood from head to toes, so was Darius. The awkward silence kicked in and we stood there not saying a word. We both knew we had to do something with the beasts remains, no bears get bashed with a stone in natural wilderness. For the remaining noon we skinned the animal, and cleaned the fur. This was pretty useful, since the nights were cold, and getting only colder. Gods know when I'll be back home, or I will ever get back. So any chance to make my days more comfortable is good. The remains of the beast looked like something wolves after hunting would leave, we counted on them to feast and clean up the mess for us, since we could hear the howling not too far away. We left the red field covered in blood, but it was still beautiful, I wonder what he wanted to say, he never finished… We returned to the cabin but we couldn't get inside all covered in blood or we'd have to spend all day cleaning it up. " The hot spring. You should go wash up, I'll wait here" Darius muttered. But the sun was setting, it wasn't late yet, after it sets it gets too cold to stay outside. If I take a bath first, he'd have to wait and freeze while waiting for me and while bathing. I looked at him and said." You'll freeze, come with me, but if you peek Valor will leave you blind." He made an awkward half smile and nodded. We started walking towards the spring. There we were, back to back stripping naked. I have an urge to turn around but my heart is beating too fast. No way I can. I put my foots finger in the water, it was warn and soothing. Then I dived in it whole. Not long after I heard another splash. Now we were alone in this hot spring, naked, turned backs and not daring to look. I gasped for air when I remembered that he got wounded and turned around. I saw his broad and scarred back, his fit body covered in battle marks. He was washing away the blood from the wound. I gently started washing it and Darius shivered. " Hey I thought you said no peeking, but am I that good looking you can't stop staring?" I didn't care if he was teasing me or something more, I pressed myself to his back and wrapped my arms around his waist. His body tensed up. He didn't say anything for a minute but then he grunted " I'm trying to hold back ,you stupid woman!" I shivered and my heart felt like it would burst right out of my chest. " What if I don't want you to hold back?" I said, now I didn't care what's going to happen tomorrow, tonight I want to be his. He turned around and looked at me with a worried frown and serious expression. " Quinn, there will be no going back. Are you sure?" He said and if I refused him now, he would respect it. Now I was looking at him, while he was looking at me, while both being completely exposed, out feeling, bodies and hearts. I gently touched one of his scars on his chest and said. " I know… so, please don't hold back…" His eyes widened, he was clearly surprised to hear that. The sun was almost down and it was getting colder. Our breaths and bodies were steaming. Darius climbed out of the hot spring, my face was completely red and I turned my eyes away. He wrapped a towel around himself and offered me a hand while I was getting out too. He took another towel and wrapped it on me. " Don't worry it won't be there for much longer." He grinned and swooped me from the ground. I giggled while he carried me to the cottage. My heart was racing, but there was no turning back. Darius kicked open the door and gently put me on the cabins floor. He shut the door and pinned me to them. He put a finger under my towel and pulled it, it fell on the ground. I turned my red face away from his, I couldn't make eye contact, he was looking at me, naked. He was staring for a good minute and then he gently turned my face so I'd face him. He gently whispered " You're the most beautiful woman I had ever seen…" He kissed me, he kissed my lips, our tongues intertwining, he kissed my neck, shoulders and my chest…and breasts. I let out weird sounds that I didn't know I was capable of and my body was burning. He sent one hand between my legs and started stroking there. My body was shivering and tensing up, Darius was kissing and licking everywhere, I even forgot how to breathe from the sensation. He pulled me away from the door and pushed me on the bed, now his towel hit the ground and in a second he was on top of me. He continued to kiss me and tease me with his hand. I couldn't take this anymore, I wanted him so badly, my mind was about to melt and my body was steaming. He put a finger inside me and I moaned, he grinned and kept on using his fingers on me. " Well it's about that time isn't it." He whispered and pulled out his finger, I bit my lip and looked away. " Please be gentle…" His eyes widened. " You can't seriously be a virgin?!" He looked at me with a surprised face. I was blushing and muttered. " I told you, that you were the first man to kiss me…" He looked away with a confused face but said " I can't stop anyway." And tightly took hold of my hips, and pressed his cock against my wet entrance ( SO FUCKING AWKWARD TO WRITE THIS). He started to rubbing it against me making my body melt and tremble in pleasure, his breathing was crooked and I could feel that he was as much in heat as I was. He took it in his hand and started pushing himself in me. " Relax…" He said while sighing and then gasping for air. I nodded and did my best but it still hurt. The more he pushed it in the more it hurt and I panicked and cried out " it's too big, it won't fit!" But that just turned him on more and now he shoved it all inside me, it hurt I gasped for air and cried a bit but he leaned on me and kissed my tears and my lips. " It will get better." He whispered and then kept kissing me and gently started moving his hips and my mind went blank. He set up a pace and with every thrust made me go mad, the tingling feeling took over my body, he buried his face in my breast and kept licking them occasionally biting them. My body trembled in pleasure and moans were so loud but I didn't care, he stared thrusting faster and I felt how my vision faded to black, whole body was being ravaged and I only felt electricity rushing through me, I let out a loud, long moan, I couldn't take more, the pleasure was just too much. " You already came, bad girl, you should have waited for me." He was grinning and still kept shoving his cock deep in me, he didn't plan on stopping any time soon, but I was half conscious, I couldn't have stopped him, neither did I want to. He was breaking me but it felt so good. In the hottest point he also overheated and moaned while filling me up with his poison. He didn't move an inch but panted, he glanced at me and asked. " Hey, are you alive?" I was panting too, barely catching my breath and smiled. I couldn't speak though. After resting for a while I caught him staring at me, I didn't understand what he wanted until sat in the bed and blurted." Hey, can you bend over?" He wasn't done with me, oh this was just starting, I did what I was told to, because everything he did felt so good. Now he gently stroked my back and sunk himself in me, he was all the way in me, all of him. He started pounding me, making an embarrassing squishy sound. He slowly worked up a pace and licked my back while playing with breasts. Everywhere he touched was burning up, I was breathless and started liking this a bit too much. Moaning and trembling, shivering my hands gave up on me my face was now buried in the pillow, Darius kept on thrusting and occasionally moaning. I drooled over the pillow, but I didn't care, more I just wanted more… I moaned after every movement and my body tensed up, I was going to come again, but he slowed down." Not yet." He said. He wasn't into romantic sweet talks, but he was filling me up good. Then he started losing his pace and increasing the speed, I was reaching my limit and so was he, I felt him coming inside at the same time I was." Good girl…"He whispered while moaning. He finally took his thing out of me and flopped beside me. My legs slowly slid down and I was just laying there for a second. Then I turned on my side and faced him I didn't have strength to say anything, I felt his poison slowly leaking out and got embarrassed. " You're full of surprises Quinn, If you can handle that much…" He took me in his arms and pulled me over himself. Now I was laying on top of him, with one hand he was caressing my hair and face, with the other stroking my side. He kissed me so passionately I could feel truly his property. He slowly started getting hard again, I didn't know if this time I'll be able to take it. He lifted me up and seated me on himself. I moaned again and looked at his face, he liked it. I slowly started grinding and moving my hips, I couldn't help but look at his face, he panted and growled, I kept on moving faster and more forceful every time, enjoying the look of ecstasy on his face. He roughly grabbed my hips and started thrusting himself, pushing himself into me till the very end, this time everything turned black, overload. I came while he was still ravaging me, I did my best not to fall on top of him but after his body tensed and he came growling and moaning, I gave in and flopped on top of him. My consciousness faded from exhaustion, I think I heard him panting and saying. " This woman…" I only felt his arms wrapping around me and pulling me close into his caress. He kept kissing my face until I fell asleep…


End file.
